The field of this invention relates to a tool for the applying of a fluent material. Specifically, the tool of this invention has been found to be most useful in the field of applying cosmetics such as mascara, lipstick, eyeliners and lid liners. However, it is considered to be in the scope of this invention that the field could include any detailed application of fluent material such as would be required in the painting of pictures.
The use of a small tipped brush to facilitate the application of a fluent or semi-fluent substance is well known. Such brushes have been in use for a substantial period of time and normally take the form of a straight handle section to which a small grouping of brushes are attached at the tip of the handle section. The brush is then used in a normal manner by playing the tip of the brush into contact with a fluent or semi-fluent substance and then by the stroking of the brush at the desired location, the fluent or semi-fluent structure is then distributed on the desired location.
Prior to this invention, all known brushes were constructed to include a straight handle. Inherently, during use of the brush, the user's hand would be located directly between the user's eyes and the area of application. This means that the user's hand automatically obscures the vision of the user. This means that the user's hand interferes with the detailed applying of the substance. It is quite common for "mistakes" to be made in the applying of the substance with the substance being applied to an undesirable location. These mistakes are facilitated due to the fact that the user is not able to clearly see the area of application.